The present invention relates to a coating spreading machine, and particularly to one which can apply protective resin layer onto a top layer of a plastic tile.
Referring to FIG. 4, a common plastic tile consists of a basic part 10, an intermediate part 101 and a printed layer 102 having design thereon; the intermediate part 101 is provided for making the printed layer to be seen clearly. Protective resin 103 is applied onto the printed layer 102 in order for the printed layer 102 to be well protected.
The manufacturing process of using a heretofore known resin spreading machine includes the following steps:
(1) preparing a roller of printed layer, and preparing a roller of intermediate part; PA1 (2) feeding a basic part of plastic tile by a feeding machine; PA1 (3) combining the printed layer and the intermediate part with the basic part by using a rolling machine; the printed layer and the intermediate part are firmly coupled to the basic part after being rolled over by the rolling machine; PA1 (4) cutting the above said semi-finished plastic tile into pieces of predetermined size; PA1 (5) sending the pieces of semi-finished products to a coating spreading factory for applying resin onto the printed layer; and drying same after application of the resin; PA1 (6) sending the finished products back to the original factory. PA1 1. After the semi-finished products are cut into pieces, they have to be delivered to another factory for applying the resin layer thereonto. Consequently, the cost increases due to the extra delivery. PA1 2. After the printed layer and the intermediate part are coupled to the basic part, the semi-finished products are cut into pieces and delivered to another factory. So, the semi-finished tiles are likely to be damaged during the cutting and under the delivery. PA1 3. Because the printed layer is coupled to the basic part before application of the resin, the protective resin cannot be evenly spreaded on the printed layer very easily with the prior art resin spreading machine. PA1 a feeding device for feeding a printed layer film rolled up on a roller; PA1 a coating spreading device including: PA1 a drying device arranged above said coating spreading device for drying said resin coupled to said printed layer film; and, PA1 a rolling device provided for rolling up said printed layer film around a roller after said film with resin coupled thereto comes out of said drying device.
It is found that the above process has undesirable features as follows.